Happy Christmas, Our War Is Over
by VioletCherry342
Summary: He'd been thinking. How would Christmas feel without a friend? This thought had Kurt Hummel trudging through the snow for an extra half mile just to wish David Karofsky a Merry Christmas. Endless Kurtofsky/Karomel fluff. Drabble -ish


**~*~*VioletCherry342*~*~**

* * *

><p>He was supposed to be with Blaine.<p>

It was Christmas day, and it felt like it. The snow was shimmering with glittery ice, the little kids of the neighborhood were running about wildly about in their yards, tossing up waves of snow in the process. Mr. Schuester had the club perform the music of their choice, and Kurt stole a duet of 'Let It Snow' with Blaine, who enjoyed the jazzed-up version they settled on. It was great to dance to, had a lot of touching excuses, and it was _fun_. The rest of the club all had their songs, and Rachel even took a step back and let some others shine.

Afterwards, when the Gleeks dispatched from the school, alone for that moment, they enjoyed the snow. Kurt, who typically didn't enjoy the whole War-Of-The-Cold-White-Fluff, managed to whap his boyfriend in the face. Blaine squawked, wiping his face to see it was none other than _Kurt_ laughing hysterically, and promptly tramped him to the ground, tickling his sides and forcing him to stay in the snow. It was a full blown snow blowing match.

Eventually the sky darkened and they went home, and two weeks of Christmas break began. Two weeks to do whatever they pleased. Two weeks of no bullying. Two full weeks of simply kissing Blaine, being with Blaine, babysitting your father now that he was home for the holiday, and the best of it? Shopping. Shopping. _Shopping_.

He supposed that's when he first thought of it. When he was at the mall, every saved dollar in his X-Mas Fund (One third of his NYADA Fund - He always split any money he managed to make in threes; Four sixths to NYADA, one forth to X-Mas Fund, and the rest to his Year-Round-Spending-On-A-Whim Fund), in the jewelry store looking for something to give to Carole. The heart shaped lockets, the holiday earrings, the friendship bracelets... Friendship.. That's what it was truly about, right? The bonds you had? What you were thankful for?

It's what Kurt believed, considering he didn't believe in a God, it was all he could do to really love the holiday. His mother always loved it, and he still had all the presents she'd ever given to him. Even now, he had her necklace around his throat, hidden under his shirt and scarf.

But that wasn't what got him thinking. No. What he was thinking was that here he was, shopping for Rachel and Mercedes, Finn, Puck, Mike, Tina and Quinn, Artie and Brittany and Santana, Blaine of course, and even Rory and Sam. The Warblers as well - Jeff, Nick, Wes, Dave, Thad, etc. - were on his list. His dad and Carole...All in all the list was lengthly. Finn's as well. They all had friends, close, true, trusted friends that they wanted to shop for. Friends they had known for the good part of their high school lives...

Kurt realized how it would feel if he'd just transferred in September. Senior year, the last year you'd be in the hell hole that is school, the last year you'd be with your friends that you would probably never see again, and you had to leave. Not because you were bullied out, teased to your breaking point until you finally tucked tail and ran to the closest safety you could find, but because you had too many victims, one in particular, that knew too much about you. Because you didn't know how to be anyone but a person you absolutely despised - a bully, a jock, a creep - and that's not you, but you're so consumed by this burning self-hatred and fear that you run. You run to a different school and surround yourself by people who don't know you, who look at you and wonder what to expect when they walk past you, or speak with you. Will you talk back? Or will you get upset and yet, startle them away? Are you that same guy? Or have you changed? Do you even know?

Alone. All alone, on Christmas. Sure, you'd have your family, of course. That was really a point. But what about your friends? It's not like you can really contact them, not without contacting the old asshole you used to be. And the friends you might've gathered in that time aren't really close; they wouldn't know you well enough to share the holiday with you after knowing you a mere three and a half months.

Kurt couldn't help but wonder if that's how David felt. If he felt the eyes following him down the hallway, wondering if the thoughts and whispers were really about the David Karofsky. Or maybe he was just paranoid. Either way, Kurt couldn't help feel a little guilty about it. He didn't ever really _blame_ himself when he found out David transferred, more so thought it was for reasons he didn't wish to explain. But at Scandals, when they brushed shoulders, and David admitted that he didn't want to spend his last year of high school with people spreading rumors about him, the singer knew. He knew that David thought if he stepped out of line just once, that Kurt would stoop low enough as to reveal his secret to the entire world. That made his heart ache. But he didn't say so. He reassured he wouldn't tell, but no further.

Not sure what compelled him to do so, he ended up adding _David Karofsky_ onto his list of people to buy a present for.

And that's what he was looking at now. He'd done the sit-under-the-Christmas-tree-and-pass-out-the-gifts with his dad, Carole and Finn, and had taken a break to scurry upstairs and finish wrapping the presents for his friends. A golden charm bracelet with stars that looked sketched for Rachel, a jacket Mercedes has cooed about for months, a Nickelback CD for Puck (The pervert was so hard to deal with for Christmas Shopping), two tickets for Mike and Tina to Midsummer Nights Dream which was playing at the local theater, an old, dusty copy of Jane Eyre went to Quinn, who used to rave about it before she went gothic (Kurt secretly hoped to instill a shot of the old Quinn Fabray with that gift), a directors cap for Artie, a rainbow friendship necklace for Brittany and Santana each (given anonymously, of course), a copy of Gone With The Wind to Rory (Kurt and Blaine had promisd to watch this with him, this was a first step to it) and a Christmas card with an iTunes gift certificate Sam, in case he missed the music.

For David?...Kurt really had no idea _what_ came over him when he bought that thing..In his entire life he'd never been stumped, but hell, did that man give him issues.

Kurt stuffed the wrapped packages in his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he trotted back up the stairs. Finn, whom of which was wearing a Christmas hat far too large for him, trotted in front of him with a cookie stuffed in his mouth, looking him up and down. "Wreh yeh gogin, antseh?"

"Chew, Finn. Swallow. Then speak," Kurt instructed, holding the strap of his bag with both hands and leaning his weight on one foot as he awaited Finn's oh-so-important words.

Finn did as he was told, taking a very long time, Kurt might add, before swallowing down the sugar cookie and repeated, clearer this time, "Where ya going, Santa?"

Kurt then rolled his eyes. "Yearly rounds."

"For?"

"It's Christmas, Finn," Kurt stated. "I'm going to share my shopping bounty."

"Why can't you just give it to them next week?" Finn asked. "I mean, we go back on Monday.."

"Yes, Finn. January second. That's eight days from now, when the trees are down and everyone is hungover from where they..broke into their parents liquor cabinets to celebrate the new year.."

"So what? It's soon enough."

"Finn, this is going to be my last Christmas in Lima," Kurt said.

"It's not like you've been accepted yet," Finn mumbled. Ever since he got epically denied by Ohio State, he'd been in denial that both his little brother and girlfriend were going nearly six hundred miles away. He knew Rachel was going, whether she was accepted or not, she would claw her way in and steal some innocent girls identity after burying out to sea (Okay, maybe a little exaggerated..) but there was that small part that hoped Kurt was denied, but pushed and pushed and got acting jobs in Lima, discovered by Ryan Murphy or Clint Eastwood or someone Finn wasn't familiar with by the time he was twenty five. Was it selfish? Maybe. But he'd be alone, a failure..at least he thought so.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Kurt said cheerily. He never took the little stabs from Finn to heart, for he knew he'd had a major panic attack after he was brushed over like a washed up, past-the-prime ballet dancer (Not the right reference, but...). He sympathized with his brother. He had no plans for his life if he wasn't accepted, and he prayed to Gaga every night that he didn't feel the blind fear that Finn had right now.. "Either way, I won't still be in high school, whether I am accepted or not, so I'm making my rounds."

Finn huffed. "Fine..Don't fall and break your face though, okay?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You're wearing two inch heals and you're going out in six inches of snow," Finn said. "And if you break your pretty face, I will never hear the end of it."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'll be back."

"'Kay, Arnold."

Kurt did not understand the reference, but he nodded all the same and scampered out of the house, after hugging his Dad and kissing Carole on the cheek, of course.

Rachel's father, Andrew Berry-Moore (yes..) was the one who answered the door, a smile spreading over his face. "Kurt!"

"Mr. Berry," Kurt said shyly. He knew Rachel appeared to blab all day long, and sometimes he slipped into the topic, and he knew he was 'Kurt-The-Boy-Who-Was-Going-To-NYADA-With-Their-Baby-Girl' to them, which was kind of nerve wracking.

"Lemme guess," The dark haired man said before he looked over his shoulder and called, "Rachel, babe! Your boy is here!"

"Dad!" Rachel scolded, her bare feet paddling the floor. "How many times have I told you not to call Finn my-Kurt!" She squee'd once she realized who was at the door.

"Drew?" Geoff called from the other room. "Babe, come help, before I light the house on fire."

"Again," Drew whispered, smirking and scampering into the next room. Rachel snorted and hugged Kurt. "What're you doing here?"

"Avoiding my brother, of course," Kurt joked, giggling.

Rachel snorted.

"Well," Kurt began, "I know you're Jewish, and all, and I'm really...not..familiar with Hanukkah or anything, but." He shrugged, and handed her the little box wrapped in gold. Goodness, he loved foreshadowing.

"Oh, Kurt," She cooed. She almost looked like she'd be sane for half a second, but she ended up just ripping it open and opening the little box. She squealed, quite ear-piercing-ly, he might add, and took it out. "It's perfect!" She squeaked, before promptly throwing herself at Kurt, hugging him hard.

"Oh, okay," Kurt said awkwardly, hugging her back with equal vigor, before she pulled back to slide the chain on. Pleased with herself, she grinned and nodded at Kurt. "Thanks."

He shook his head. "It just screamed _Rachel Berry_."

After a lot of squealing and hugs that almost had Kurt going home and ironing his jacket, Kurt was back on the streets. He was sniffling and wiping his face as it went numb as he left Mercedes' house; he was almost grateful when she pouted and said she couldn't open it yet - he was sure he'd receive a text, later. He just slipped the CD in Noah's mailbox, and slipped the tickets into Tina's mail slot with a sticky note saying, 'You have Mike's, too! Merry Christmas!' Quinn's spastic mother answered the door, and Kurt gave her the wrapped package and scampered off. Holy Gaga his cheeks were cold. One look at his iTouch's reflective screen and he saw his rosy pink cheeks had turned stark white. He winced; how unattractive was that? Out of shame, he didn't even go to the door for Artie, Rory, Sam, Brit and Santana, just leaving his gifts in the mailboxes. A part of him wanted to do the same with David, but that just defeated his whole point of buying him a gift in the first place..

And so, Kurt hugged himself hard enough to strain his muscles, and continued to walk. He'd been to David's once or twice when Santana had initiated Bully Whips, so he knew the way. He'd slipped and slid a few times on the slick ice beneath the snow, and by the time he was walking up to the door, his ankles were tired and sore and he was shaking like a leaf. God, this was awful! What was he going to say, anyway? "Hi! It's me, Kurt! The kid you used to torment and then ran from like a little girl? Yeah, you probably couldn't tell from the Zombie-like color of my face.."

But it wasn't Dave who even answered, nor was it his father, Paul, it was a little girl. She was short, and had dark green eyes and soft honey brown hair. She looked tired, one hand on the doorknob and the other tugging on her yellow night gown. Her head tilted, her curly hair bouncing when she moved. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kurt," Kurt said, kneeling down so he was more to her height. His ankles cried in gratitude, whereas his knees began to whimper and whine when the snow seeped through his jeans and attacked his skin. "I'm David's friend.. Dave is your brother, right?"

She nodded. "Mhmm. Davey."

He nodded. "What's your name, sweetie?" He asked her when she continued to stare.

She parted her rose shaped lips to reply, but there was a loud boom from an all too familiar voice from behind and she stopped with a small, nasal huff. "Thalia Avery! What have we told you about answering the door to strangers?"

"He's not strange!" She snapped, crossing her short arms. "He's pretty, and he knows you."

Kurt felt a little blood rushing to his cheeks and looked down, helping himself up. _Pretty_. He didn't consider that an insult, but it did leave himself open to a few nasty little insults that could be thrown at him.

"Thalia, I-" David's footsteps stopped in unison with his words and Kurt glanced up through his lashes. Dave was letting his eyes wander all over Kurt, like he was going to disappear any second now, his eyes blinking a few times. Thalia kept glancing back and forth between David's expression to Kurt's, a thoughtful look crossing her face. Kurt was beginning to feel awkward, being observed like this, and he stammered out, "H-Hi.."

David snapped out of his starstruck state at Kurt's voice as he saw the smaller boy trembling. "God, Kurt, you look like the walking dead."

"Thank you?" He stuttered awkwardly.

"Get in here," He ordered.

"Oh, n-n-no," Kurt said, shaking his head. "No, I-"

"Shush," David growled, grabbing a blanket and stepping past Thalia and wrapping it around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt made to protest again but he was already being shoved in the door, and he really couldn't deny that the warmth that surrounded him did make him stop struggling slightly.

"Kurt?" Paul's voice came from the kitchen, confusion lacing his tone. Suddenly, Kurt wanted to flee again. He'd gotten this mans son expelled, however temporary it might have been, and here he was, unannounced, barging into his house. Kurt took a step back as Dave took one forward, slowly unwrapping himself from the cloth. "I-I really can't stay.."

"Hummel, get in here," David demanded, twisting at the torso to grasp Kurt's wrist. The smaller boy didn't flinch, but he did give him a look of desperation that showed how unwanted he felt here. David noticed then, and gave his dad a look. "Kurt's just dropping by..."

"I can go," Kurt offered. He was never shy, but he knew how Burt felt about Dave, so how must Paul feel about the Hummel's? Kurt Hummel, to be particular.

"No, no," He said, offering a small smile. He didn't look angry, just confused. Why in the world would this boy, of all people, show up on the doorstep on Christmas? "No, you're fine, Kurt. We're really not doing much.."

Kurt nodded a little.

"Daddy?" Thalia said. "Can we go see Mommy again?"

Paul nodded. "You wanna help me take the soup?"

"Mhmm!" She nodded, running over to him. After they'd gone, David looked over at Kurt and cocked a brow at his tilted head and narrowed eyes. "Is there a show with a bunch of hot guys I'm missing, here?"

Kurt snapped his attention back to the other boy and blinked. "What? Oh, no. No, that's just...Weird."

"What?"

"I never thought of you having a family!" Kurt blurted, immediately wanting to slap himself. What kind of comment was that? Did his mind freeze over? What the hell? "I mean...I don't know, I just.."

"It's okay, Fancy," David said, snorting. "They're not real...Ogres can hypnotize people, didn't you know?"

Kurt stared at him for a moment before he realized Dave was kidding, blushing again.

"Right, you always were hard to amuse," Dave said shyly, toeing the air awkwardly. "Was, uh..there something you wanted?"

"Yeah!" Kurt said. "I, um...Well, I was shopping, a few weeks ago, and I was thinking about you, so..."

"You were thinking about me?" He asked, tilting his head. It was kind of adorable, Kurt thought with a grin. David was a lot cuter when he didn't act like some terrified shell of a human.

_Whoa, there, Kurt!_ Kurt scolded himself, blushing like he'd been speaking out loud. _Time to stop gawking and answer the question._

David got this amused look on his face when Kurt flushed and Kurt kicked himself to nod. "Yeah, I was..."

"How nice of you," David said, attempting a playfully sarcastic tone, but really he just sounded flattered. Kurt was about to go all RCA dog on him, but David rubbed the back of his neck and gestured to the couch, "You wanna sit, or keep shaking?"

"I'm not shaking," Kurt said defiantly even though he still was.

"Oh, don't be so stubborn," David said, his hand resting on the small of Kurt's back and guiding him to the couch, letting him sit down at the end. He almost looked like he was going to sit next to Kurt for a minute before he shifted, looked around the room like he'd never been in his own house before, and made to sit in the chair across the room when Kurt said, "I'm not a biter."

"I'm sorry...?"

Kurt blinked. "I mean...Look, you can sit on your own couch, I probably shouldn't even be here.."

David rolled his eyes and sat down on next to Kurt as the smaller boy started digging around in that ginormous bag. How could he carry that around, anyhow? It looked like it weighed half as much as he did, and yet he lugged it around all the time. It was a shock, to Dave, that he wasn't hunched over.

"So, anyhow," Kurt's voice sounded, soft and sugary sweet as he sat up again with something of odd shape in his hands, wrapped perfectly. "I just-"

"So help me, Kurt, you did not spend money on me..." David said, pushing himself away from Kurt like he'd just grown fifty feet and sprang vampire teeth and turned green and moldy.

"Maybe I did," He said in a playfully snippy tone. "So?"

"So?" David repeated, frowning. "Kurt, I...I don't deserve that."

"Oh, please," Kurt scoffed, shoving the package into David's hands. "I was hoping this would be a sweet moment, or something nice, but since you got all spooked, there.."

"Aw, Kurt, c'mon, now," He said, resting his larger hand on Kurt's little shoulder and squeezing shortly. Kurt gave a short huff and lifted his nose a bit. "Just open it."

David rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, fingering at the paper before slowly opening it. Kurt watched, and it couldn't help but make David feel a little shifty. God Kurt was frightening sometimes, the way he looked at him. It almost always made him want to crawl in a hole and die, even when it wasn't directed at him. When it was, though? It physically hurt. And when the look was expectant it was almost worse. Like he was waiting for something to happen, and if David did something wrong the innocent look would turn into a death-glare and David would end up cringing back until he was-

"I presume you don't like it?" Kurt's voice ripped Dave from his thoughts and he jumped, looking at Kurt with enlarged eyes. He did something wrong. Shit. Shit. Shit. What did he do? Why wasn't Kurt giving him the bitch glare? Why did he look like _he_ wanted to crawl in a hole and hide?

It was then David realized he was sitting there like a buffoon holding the present in one hand and the wrapping paper in the other, just staring at it owlishly. Oh, you dumb fuck! His mind keened, and God, how he wished he could slam his head into the desk right now.

"What? What?" David said oh-so-intellegently. Idiot. He shook himself, looking down at the fluffy thing in his hand. A little stuffed bear, wearing a small uniform, that looked hand stitched. WMHS was written in white across the red fabric, and when he turned it around there was his last name with 77 sewn onto it. David broke into a small grin before he burst out snickering. Kurt's head tilted; was Dave high, or something?

"Aw," Is what he did say, and Kurt's eye wandered around the room questioningly. "That's really cute..."

"The bear was on it's own," Kurt explained. "I might've tore up Finn's uniform when he wasn't looking."

David threw his head back and laughed, clapping his hand on Kurt's thigh. Kurt's chest heaved up as his breath bit, and he couldn't help but wonder _why_ that startled him, and _not_ in a _bad_ way. David didn't seem to notice, thankfully, so Kurt just forced a little grin and readjusted his hair.

"You didn't have to do that," David said, his palm still rested on his knee, grinning.

"Yeah, I know," Kurt said with a curt nod. "I was just feeling...I don't know, Christmasy? We're friends, right?"

David paused. "Right."

Kurt grinned. "So... I just... Thought you might need a friend, and... Well, I didn't know you had a family, because I'm...really stupid and I'm rambling now."

David chuckled at the small blush that spread over Kurt's nose and cheeks, and thank God his sister stomped down the stairs because he knows he would've kissed something on that pretty face of his.

"So!" She squeaked, putting her little hands on David's knees and hefting herself up, sitting sideways on his lap and looking up with big eyes. "I have a question.."

"Hm?" David hummed, retracting his hand from Kurt's knee so he could rest it on the back of the couch. Kurt felt himself get cold again and nonchalantly wrapped himself up in the blanket again.

"Not for you, Davey!" She cried, pouting at him snottily. Kurt smirked; this was his kind of kid. Not whiney, not crying and screaming and touching everything, just curious and witty. He liked her. "For him."

"Don't point," David said, covering Thalia's tiny hand with his large one and putting it back in her lap. She rolled her eyes and sighed through her nose. Fine then, her face said.

Kurt giggled. "What did you want to ask, sweet pea?"

"How did you make Davey laugh?" She asked. "Davey doesn't laugh with his friends..."

Kurt pursed his lips thoughtfully and gave Dave a look, trying to ignore how pink his cheeks became but he smirked anyhow. "I don't know. Maybe because all his friends are meat-headed Neanderthals, which are steaks that live in caves, and your brother is above their less-than humor."

Thalia giggled and looked at David, saying quite bluntly, "I like him."

David snorted softly, looking down at his lap and back at Thalia before looking at Kurt. "Yeah, me too.."

Kurt giggled and Thalia started toying with the bear, yawning. "Are you dating?"

David paled and choked, his throat constricting. Holy mother of God did she really just ask that?

Kurt, however, just giggled again and shook his head. "No, we're not."

"How come?" She asked.

It was such a simple question and yet neither of them had an answer. What could they say? 'Oh, we're just friends'? 'I threatened to kill him and I'm a little insecure on the topic of dating'? 'I have a boyfriend already'? 'I sexually assaulted him in the locker room'? Yeah, no. All of those could lead to more questions, and neither of them wished to answer more than needed, so both of them just sat there with gaping mouths, sharing glances like dying fish, and Thalia, little six-year-old Thalia Avery Karofsky, smirked.

"That's all." She hopped off David's lap and scampered out of the room, leaving the boys gawking at each other. David looked away, rubbing his wrists awkwardly, and Kurt scooted a little closer.

"Well, that was a little awkward.."

David snorted. "Sorry about her.."

Kurt shook his head. "She's adorable, no worries."

David bit his lip and nodded once, looking back down at the teddy bear. "I miss you...Guys! I miss you guys.."

Kurt looked up. "Yeah, we miss you, too...Az is a wreck."

"Oh, really?" He smirked.

"Yeah," Kurt stated. "He spends most of the time wandering around the halls looking distraught. He hasn't thrown a slushie all year."

"Poor him," David grumbled sarcastically, smirking playfully. "How's homo explosion?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "We're fine, thank you."

David grinned shyly. "Sorry...force o' habit."

"Mhmm," Kurt hummed, snickering.

"Are you dead, or something?" David said when Kurt's hand brushed his arm, snatching it off the smaller boys lap and rubbing it between his own.

"Seriously? You think the dead look this fantastic?" He asked exuberantly, smirking. "I know for fact they wander around in tattered garb and have horrendous skin..."

Jeez, what was it with this little kid and his big words? And who used the word 'garb'? Or 'horrendous' for that matter? And why the fucking fuck did David think the soprano was so damn _cute_?

"Hold on," David said, standing up and walking into the kitchen, Kurt's curious stare following him. The smaller boy turned around on the couch and leant on the back of it, watching Dave putz around with a pan of milk and something in a bright yellow bag. Kurt kept trying to peek over David's huge shoulders, but from this angle all he could see was the curve of his shoulder blades. Were they always that defined and hidden behind his sports coat? Or had he been working out? Kurt considered asking, but then realized how flirty the question sounded and shut his mouth as a dark flush covered his face.

But dammit, what was the jock _doing_? Kurt was not a patient person, and he was definitely far too curious for his own good. His dad was a very large fan of the terms, "Curiosity killed the cat, you know" and/or, "One of these days you're gonna put your nose where it don't belong and somebody is gonna cut it clean off..." Kurt had rolled his eyes or nodded absent-mindedly up until this point; he doubted he could be that annoying.

Nah. Kurt looked around the room, at all the tinsel hanging from the windows and the lights on the pretty little tree in the corner. Kurt sniffed toward the pine and sighed contentedly; he loved the smell of Christmas trees. Who didn't, though? Kurt covered his mouth with his cold hand and yawned, when something black and fuzzy appeared out of nowhere and attacked him.

"AAH!" Kurt screamed, subconsciously hearing David jump in the background as he thrashed backwards.

"Fancy!" David scowled as a hissing piped up, and he snatched the demon off Kurt's lap.

"What in hell?" Kurt cried, covering a hand on his chest and he suddenly sneezed. He never sneezed! What the?... Kurt's eyes widened. "Is that cat hair on my clothes?"

"Sorry," David bit his lip, "she's shedding.."

"Who's shedding-" Kurt looked up and saw the doe-eyed black fluff in David's hands, his head tilting so much he almost touched his ear to his shoulder. "You have a little sister...and a pet..."

"You honestly thought I lived in a cave, didn't you?" David asked incredulously, putting the kitten on the ground and wandering back to the kitchen.

"No!" The soprano defended himself, blushing. "I guess I just...never imagined your home life."

David snorted as Kurt attempted to swat and flick away the cat hair, his nose scrunched in annoyance. Cat. Fluff. On. His. One hundred. And fifty. Dollar. Coat. This is why Kurt had never wanted a pet. All the hair! Ew, ew, ewwww...

After Kurt was almost positive he'd cleaned himself off, and the cat named Carlisle of all things was seated across the room with an annoyed yet smug look on it's strange, evil little face, Kurt sat back down and crossed his legs, setting his hands on his knees as David walked back in the room. Kurt eyed the mug in his hand before it clicked Dave was trying to hand it to him, and he shook his head and took the mug with whipped cream and a few chocolate sprinkles on it.

"Don't whine about calories, either," David instructed, sitting back down. "It's Christmas."

Kurt pursed his lips and was about to just sit there and hold it, but it was warm and he was still freezing and he swallowed every ounce of sense and logic and pride in himself and took a dainty little sip. And holy mother of Gaga.

David burst out laughing and Kurt sucked his lips into his mouth when he realized he'd practically keened in pleasure. But who gave a damn, this thing was good!

"Uhh," Kurt whispered smartly, only continuing when David bit back his snickers. "Wh-What is this, anyhow?"

"Hot chocolate," He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kurt narrowed his eyes; it didn't taste like the crappy mixes that you stirred water in. "My mom's a nut and makes her own with Nestles and pure cocoa powder."

"I think I love her," Kurt said and David started laughing again. Kurt rolled his eyes and continued to swig at the chocolate - which genuinely tasted like a melted candy bar. Ugh. Suddenly he realized why people said chocolate was an aphrodisiac because hot mother he could sit there all day.

He blinked and flushed at that less-than-classy thought, whistling awkwardly. David smirked, like he heard Kurt's thoughts, and Kurt giggled shyly just as his phone binged in his pocket. He grumbled and yanked it out; who had the nerve to call him when was drinking this utterly orgasmic chocolate beverage.

Blaine, the screen read.

_"Hey, boo, where are you? I'm at your house and you're not here :(" _Read the screen.

_Blaine_.

He was supposed to be with Blaine. It was Christmas and he wasn't with his boyfriend. He frowned.

"I really should get going..." Kurt frowned and looked down, fixing his hair again even though it wasn't messed up.

"Finish your drink," David said, suddenly sounding a little more solemn, forcing a small grin. "Blaine can wait a couple minutes."

Kurt shook his head. "No, it's not that, just...I-I'm keeping you from your family, aren't I?"

"I didn't mind," He said, shrugging. "Don't worry. I'm the one keeping you from yours."

"You're not..."

David shrugged. "Shut up and drink."

Kurt sighed and leaned on Dave's arm, swigging at his drink slowly. David surprised Kurt by wrapping an arm around Kurt's back and patting his arm, massaging his arm. Kurt closed his eyes. Blaine never held him like that, even if Dave's was just a friendly gesture. Blaine always acted awkward and shy, like he was still trying to pretend he was straight even when he was alone with Kurt. It kind of hurt his feelings, but he wouldn't mention this, not ever. He could live with it. But it was kind of nice to feel safe, sometimes.

All too soon, in Kurt's opinion, the mug was empty, and he was untangling himself from David's embrace. David stood, as well, and followed Kurt to the door with his keys in hand.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"You were an ice cube when you got here," David informed him. "And since you took the time to hand make me a mini jersey, I'm driving you home."

"Oh, Dave, I'm okay," Kurt said. "Really, don't waste gas on me..."

"Nothing is a waste for you," David said and almost kicked himself, swallowing and leading Kurt out of the house. Kurt blushed and grinned bashfully, following David down the driveway as he opened the door for him. Kurt climbed in the black pick-up, not surprised David owned such a thing, and laid back in the cushy seat with a small, sleepy smile on his lips.

Unlike the walk, the drive back to Kurt's home was much shorter than wanted, and Kurt sighed when the car stopped. Blaine's red little Porsche was parked in his driveway and Kurt bit his lip. He thought about it for a second, before he leaned over and wrapped his arms around Dave's neck. David went rock hard for a moment before he tentatively hugged Kurt back, nosing his neck. Kurt took a shallow sigh and pecked David on the cheek, seeing how David startled.

"Thank you," Kurt said shyly, stepping out of the car. "Merry Christmas."

David stared after him as he rushed up the driveway, scampering inside with one last gleeful wave to the dark truck. David's hand found it's own way up to his cheek, and he left it there, when a tiny grin split his face. As he put the little bear on the dashboard, where it would sit and look back at him as he drove, he finally replied with,

"Merry Christmas, Fancy..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, fluff. And nooo, this isn't really over there. I'm gonna skip over a year and have them meet again in New York ;) Should be published before New Years, so watch my profile - it will be a separate fic! Anyhow.<strong>  
><strong>Merry Christmas! Love ya, Karomel's!<strong>  
><strong>Nice reviews, pwease? It is Christmas, after all :P<strong>


End file.
